The Cousin of Edd
by The Forge
Summary: Bryan Hastings has suffered a dramatic experience due to a genetic drug gone bad and infecting several people who went berserk and killed others. While the infected was contained Bryan was left scarred from the event. In hopes of helping him heal and move on Bryan is being sent to live with his cousin Edd in Peach Creek.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The gun was held high, as the screams were evident in the tiny apartment. The screams were like needles, were like needles piercing his very ear drums. How had it come to this, how had the world dissolved to such a state, how could the once lonely quiet boy, be holding this.. this black device that took lives! It was like his worse nightmare come true, it was those movies he had been forbidden to watch all his life, it was those moments everyone talked about but never really thought could happen. What had he done to deserve this, what had Bryan Hasting done to deserve this.. this hell that he now faced. The gun was still pointed as the apartment was torn to shreds, pictures lay shattered on the floor, the small couch was overturned, the TV lay smoking and smoldering threatening to turn into a fire on the shag carpet. In front of him was his mother a lovely young woman in a sun flower dress, her blonde now soaked with blood, he eye's were open but were not moving, she was.. was gone. In front of the thirteen year old boy now was a man, his eye's were crazed, blood dripped from his chin, his hands were dripping with the blood of his mother, and now his eye's were on Bryan. The man who he had begun to call his dad now stared at him with nothing but bad intentions. The night had turned out so normal, mom had cooked a nice dinner and invited Gregory the man who now stood over her body. Gregory had been his moms boyfriend for years now, and they had intended to get married. Nothing a seemed out of the ordinary that night, they all sat down for dinner, were laughing and talking. Gregory had complained of a bad headache and he looked sick, when he went to the bathroom to wash up the last thing any of them expect was for him to run out of the bathroom like a crazy man. He started destroying the apartment, his mother had tried to do something but Gregory… he bite into her head like a maniac and… tore her apart. An now in front of him the man he had become to love was now moving towards him, mouth open, ready to finish of Bryan as well. Bryans hands were shaking as he held the gun, he couldn't do it, how could he do it, he couldn't shoot him he was too weak. Bryan backed away slowly as Gregory still advanced, with no fear, no concern.

"Gregory..pl..pl..please stop"…

Bryan tried to plead with the man but he did not seem to listen all he did was keep moving toward the young boy. Bryan felt the line of tears coming down his cheeks as he felt his back hit the front door of the apartment.

"Gregory.. I.. I don't… want to do this"…

Bryan pleaded but it fell upon deaf ears as Gregory lumbered further forward and was in distance of the young boy.

"Please…"

Bryan could feel the vibrations of Gregory's foot steps as his voice strained to be hood. Closing his eye's he hoped it was all a dream an he would wake up. He would just wake up, go into the living room and Gregory and his mom would be cuddling on the couch. But as he opened them again Gregory was reaching his hand down towards Bryan. Bryan within his last second before being grabbed raised the gun, an within one second his life completely changed as he pulled the trigger on the device in his hand. Blood sprayed his face and upper body as the now limp body of Gregory fell forward and landed practically on top of him. In one second his whole life was now over, and nothing was going to be the same again…

[Bryan:] _Everything changed that day, my life, world, everything I had come to know slipped away as that bullet pierced the head of a man I once had begun to call Dad. You could guess that the incident had not been an isolated event. Apparently a new drug called CAC560 or Cancer Cure if you want to call it that, went wrong. The drug had never reached the store shelves as it was found to cause a severe reaction with anything that happened to take it. The test animals had of course been euthanized and destroyed. But that night unknown to my mother or I, Gregory was actually on of the scientist who was helping on the project, and he had been bitten by one of the test animals, and through bad or worse the drug somehow was passed from the bite of test animal to him. An in the end he turned into a monster very much like a zombie I suppose or maybe one of those raged educed humans from twenty eight days later. That night when the police arrived they did not know what to think of the scene they saw, it was sickening just to look at, I would have known I was there. The first reaction was I had murdered them, but through investigation it was determined I was nothing more then a victim defending myself. In the end my mother nor Gregory had a funeral because their bodies were both taken to be burned, having identified the CAC within Gregory's blood system. There were others like this who also suffered from the infection of CAC and they were also taken care of, which in reality most likely stopped what could have been an epidemic. As for me I was sent to live with some family in another state, but the trauma of what I had saw ad turned me into something that I never thought Id become. I was depressive, scarred, I don't remember how many times I went to see someone to talk to. I had become obsessed with fighting, and hurting people, and always being prepared to defend myself in whatever means. In the end it never really helped me. About the time I was sixteen and going into high school, my Aunt and Uncle whom had taken me in knew I would never find peace, not when I was a stones throw from where it all happened. So for my best interest I was told that when I left middle school I would go to a small town called Peach Creek, to live with my Cousin, a boy my age named Edd. I guess they figure having someone my age can help but I don't think it will. Now I sit here with my bags packed and I am looking out my window, sitting on the edge of my bed for probably the last time in this place. I do not know where Peach Creek is, or the people in it, or even my cousin for that matter, but maybe this place could actually help me forget the events that's plague my dreams and give me nightmares. Time would tell in the end, but I knew that soon enough I would be leaving, to what I did not know, but I would know soon enough. _


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Peach Creek

Chapter 1

Bryan sat silently on the grey hound bus that was bound for his new home of Peach Creek, from what he saw it was not exactly anywhere near a major city, for hours now all he saw was open farm lands. He saw the random gas station from time to time but not much more. Sighing Bryan looked at his reflection in the gleaming glass of the bus window. How he had changed much to his dismay, he went from a ninety pound, non muscled, geek of a boy to black haired, emo haired and torn clothes style of what most people called a freak. Even his muscle had grown and he was now at a weight of about one forty five mostly muscle. His blue eyes were almost heightened by the small layer of cosmetic he wore, his usual dull blue eye's sparkled with the black exterior. Sighing Bryan looked away as he put his hand to his chin, a tattered fingerless leather glove braced his face as he looked down the bus.

What a sight a bunch of old people napping and such, fat people with opened chip bags scattered around them. The bathroom in the back of the bus was a definite hell no, not after fifty different people used it, Bryan would not consider himself a neat freak but he did suffer from OCD when it came to the cleanliness of restrooms. He would be the last one to admit of course, an no one really seemed to notice. Drawing his min back from the rear of the bus and its dirty heads, the now sixteen year old boy thought about where he would now be living. It was a sad truth but Bryan had never even known he had cousins, not like he had ever meant any an no one talked about any. He could only imagine what his cousin Edd was like, like really Edd with two D's apparently. It begged the question of what kind of goofy ass name is that shit? God knows his cousin was a complete moron an probably spells his name wrong.

Almost an inaudible sigh escaped Bryans lips as he saw a sign that read **Peach Creek Ten Miles!** There were a lot of unanswered questions but he would soon set his eye's on this town for the first time. The real question he kept asking himself is what would he do if he found he hated it at Peach creek? Its not like he could run way, where the hell exactly would he go in bum rush middle of nowhere? Sighing again louder this time he knew he would not like this place or his cousin, no one cared about him, never did sense his mom was gone. What would make this place any different?

"Do you think he will like buttered toast Double D or chickens?"

Ed was loud as he sat at the side of the road in front of Double D's house with a box of chunky puffs. Double D sat next to him on a small exposable piece of paper so as not to get his good clothes dirty, an Eddy was kicking dirt around as it was obvious he was extremely board. Double D silenty adjusted his tie for like the ten thousanth time that hour as he looke at his watch, he was nervous all right, he had cleaned the house top to bottom seven times already, it was sparkling, he had take his four showers with in the last four hours to keep clean, Double D was ready for this, he ha been preparing sense he got the new a long lost cousin was coming to stay. Ed was as impartial to the proceedings of the day as he always was, asking simple questions, everyone thought that Ed would grow a bit smarter and more mature when he got into Peach Creek High.. But it just as evident that Ed was still a big lovable lug who grew about three feet.

The real worry was with Eddy, when Double D had told him about his cousin coming to live with him Eddy had been, for lack of a better word a bit deterred. He did not seem to relish the thought much, as if he knew something Double D didn't. Eddy unlike Ed ha changed going into High School, maybe it was that event with his brother, or because he felt loved enough that he didn't need to scam anymore. But Eddy had become a quiet but not outspoken young gentleman. Double could not complain with half of the stunts he was involved in. Double D of course had not changed all that much, he was still a brainy know it all kind of a guy. If anything his OCD worsened, because now he felt the need to take seven shows a day instead of five.

"When is this guy going to show, thought his bus would be here by now Double D. We got other things we need to do today besides wait for your cousin."

Double D could hear the edge in Eddies voice, he truly was not looking forward to his cousin coming here for some reason. Double D looked at his watch as it just struck noon his bus should be here… Looking up Double D heard the roar of an engine, that had to be the bus it sounds like a large chugging engine.. That could use a tune up before it busted. As the bus approached Double D got to his feet and neatly folded the disposable square and tossed it into its proper receptacle. As the bus pulled up, from sight, there seemed to be only one person on it now. Moving through the tinted glass they could not get a good look at him, but none the less when the doors opened, the boys greeted the new arrival.

First impressions were usually everything to Bryan, the bus had only just arrived in what appeared to be a Cul-De-Sac, he was the only one left on the bus, the rest had departed at the main terminal. The driver had been generous enough to drop him, for he did not have money for a cab or other wise. As soon as he jumped off the bus with is travel bag he was greeted by three boys. One said something a long the lines of salutations good Sir welcome to the Culdesac it is a pleasure to meet you. The boy in front of him was small, very skinny, wore a black hate red shirt and sort black shorts with what appeared to be knee high socks with white shining sneaks. The next in line was a tall one, he had to b at least 6,5 in stature he had simply said Welcome Cousin of Edd, do you like chickens, because I love chickens! From first sight he sounds like and idiot and did not have a good smell either, back away a little from the biggest of them the last one spoke up.

In reality this one looked the most normal of them all as he was not all that tall perhaps about 5,5 didn't have much hair on his head, and wore baggy blue jeans, red dirty sneakers and a plain yellow shirt with a blue stripe. This one simply said hey and then went back to kicking dirt as if this was uninteresting to him. Bryan sorta just looked at this small group a couple more times before he put his gloved hand up and gave a small wave.

"Names Bryan, Bryan Hastings um thanks for the welcome I guess, chickens are okay I suppose I mean they are good fried."

The big did not seem to like that as he let out a scream and clutched to the neatly dressed looking one. How coul one so big be so dumb, this was quite the puzzling question.

"No kill chickens Double D, please no kill chickens!"

"Don't worry Ed he did not mean it he was just joking."

Bryan watched in shock as his now identified cousin comforted the big dude, and what was peculiar was the fact that his name was Ed, and his cousins name was Edd.

"Told you Double D that something would go wrong in this meeting. We should go."

"Eddy you cut out that kind of talk Mr, I am sure Bryan here did not know the implications of what he was saying to dear Ed here."

Bryan cocked his head as he heard the last kids name Ed, Edd, and Eddy, what the fuck was this shit? Was this all a Joke or did he seriously land in a flake fest, an these three clowns were the top attraction? Bryan was rather silent as the big one named Ed went to the smaller one Eddy whom patted Ed on the back.

"Come on fur head lets go to Rolf's I am sure he will let you pet the chickens. Double D has some things to do with his cousin im sure."

"I love chickens Eddy!"

As the two disappeared a short time later Bryan was left on the sidewalk in front of his cousin Double D who seemed to be staring at him. Bryan felt uncomfortable as he looked away an spoke.

"We going to stand here with you creeping me out or we going to go in..?"

Double D seemed to snap out of something s he quickly found a smile and put his hand out.

"Ofcourse welcome welcome".

Double D lead him to the front door he seemed to be talking a mile a minute, Bryan tried to get down what he was saying but he talked fast an used words not even Bryan had heard of.

"I am sorry mother and father are not here to greet you, they are out for the entire school semester on a trip in moscow Russian quite an exciting…"

Bryan cut Double D off as he spoke.

"Wait your parents have left you here all alone for an entire school year?"

"Well it was a very perplexing opportunity that I am sure when they return they will tell us all about it. Besides my road weary cousin I am quite adapt at living on my own."

Double D went back to talking as Bryan thought, that was quite the extremity that his cousins parents were not going to be here the whole school semester. Which to Bryan meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted. His cousin was a flake he was sure he could bend him to his will. Maybe this place was going to be a lot more fun then he thought. Bryan had been thinking to himself long enough that he suddenly ran into Double D they ha gone upstairs and were standing in front of a neatly painted white door, name plate said Edd on it. Bryan was assuming this was his Cousins room.

"Shoes please."

Bryan did not know what he was referring to until he looked down and saw a box neatly marked shoes. Bryan was guessing that he was being told to remove his shoes, that was rather lame.

"Um I think I will pass Cou.."

Bryan couldn't even get the words out before Double D repeated himself a bit more promptly this time crossing his arms. Bryan looked at his cousin who looked like an annoyed mother. Bryan rolled his eye's and he silently bent down and unlaced his black scuffed up boots and removed them setting them in the box.

"Happy?"

His cousin smiled and then reached down into the box and pulled out a pair of bunny slippers trying to pass them to Bryan who was horrified at the thought.

"Not a chance.."

"I must insist cleanliness is next…"

Bryan cut him off again and spoke rather harshly.

"Not… a… chance…"

Double D seemed to think for a minute before setting the bunny slippers back down and disappeared for a minute then returned with a pair of mens black house slippers. Bryan sighed audibly as this was probably as good as it was gonna get. Taking them he slipped them on his feet as Double D smiled and finally open his door VIA what appeared to be a home made key pad. As the door clicked open Double D walked through motioning Bryan in, the room was rather small, and to his amusment everything was marked with what looked like shelving labels, right down to the skull on his small organized table of assorted tools. Ok this was getting creepy, Bryan suffered from OCD but his Cousin clearly had him beat this was way to neat for his taste.

"Welcome Bryan to my room. As you can dear cousin my room is about 7 by 6.4x5"

Bryan put his hand to his head as his Cousin was explaining the size an the contents of his room, this was like walking into an asylum with a guy who wants to describe his contents to you piece by piece. Given the chance Double D was about to do the same with him and that he couldn't handle right now.

"Edd… Edd…. EDD!"

Double D stopped talking as he looked at Bryan questioningly.

"As interesting as I find your skull, and you're a to z labled room, it was a long ride an I would love to possibly catch a few Z's before I pass out on your clean floor."

"Of course your room is right next to mine, it has been all set up for you already, if you would like me to show…"

Bryan hear the words like me to show and put his hand up almost to quickly.

"That is more then ok Edd I think I can do this, I just need to get some rest so if you could refrain from bothering me until I am up on my own accord I would be grateful."

Double D seemed a bit taken aback but he chose not to say anything or show it for long as he nodded and smiled. Bryan walked back out of Double D's room an silently came to another door, no keypad just the door. Opening it by hand the room was about the same size as Double D's, it had a large double bed with a small window which Bryan walked to closing the blinds darkening the room. The room was sparsely furnished but he would change that in time. For now he just didn't want to face Double D's constant talking. Walking back to the door, Bryan closed it as he clicked the door knob lock an secured the door. Setting his black travel bag down, Bryan silently kicked out of his clothes and down to his boxers and walked to the bed. Looked comfortable enough silently climbing onto it it felt great to him as he crawled under the cover. It was definitely going to take time to adjust to this place, an his annoying from the start cousin. But in retrospect he could have been placed in a worse place. As his thoughts filled his head and left one by one, Bryan let himself fall into sleep an for a short time he knew no more.


	3. Chapter 2 Guilt of a Boy

Chapter 2

Run just keep running, the words flashed through Bryan's brain as he ran down the narrow stretch of dark corridor. The hallway was never ending; it was like a hallway in a rundown condemned hotel. The longer he ran the longer it seemed to become, behind him he could hear the growl. His very heart seemed to sink deeper into fear as he heightened his speed, his legs felt so heavy almost like lead. How had this happened again, how had the same thing happened to the same guy twice, it was not possible. It seemed no matter how far he had run his nightmare had revisited him this time, and now it was intent to take him.

"Please God don't let me die, I know I have cursed your name but I need your help!"

Bryan was able to get the words out as the hallways seemed to stretch to eternity getting darker, the footsteps and the growls were getting closer. All he could do was run faster and harder, making his legs work even harder he gained speed but no matter how fast he went, the growls only got closer to him. It was echoing in his head like a song you couldn't make go away. He ran but he knew he could not escape it this time; he could not escape the fate that he had eluded all those years ago. All the pain and suffering he was finally going to die, and he could do nothing about it.

"No! I won't die that easil…"

Bryan felt the cold hard hit of brick against his head, falling hard like a ragdoll; Bryan hit the floor hard as his chin struck the concrete beneath his feet. Closing his eye's hard Bryan could feel the pain in his head as it made him dizzy. Opening his eye's the world was spinning around him, slowly becoming steady, looking behind himself slowly a brick wall blocked his path. The growl brought Bryan back to reality as he slowly looked up, the figure was cloaked in shadow, but had slowed down it seemed to know he was corner. Back up only little ways Bryan hit the wall; it was in that instant that Bryan felt the cold metal of an object beneath his hand. Quickly trying to capitalize on it he picked up putting it in front of his face. He realized quickly it was a gun! Quickly raising it, the barrel aimed at the hallways, at the approaching shadow he waited, his heart was beating rapidly, and he could feel it in his chest, almost painful.

"Please stay back! I will shoot you if you don't! I am not afraid of…"

Bryan's eyes widened as the figure came into view and the face was lit up for him to see. Bryan's lips moved, but neither air nor words came out. Standing before him was his mother, she was bloody and her skin was a sick pale grey. Even from a distance something black was oozing from the portion of her head that had been taken out by Gregory. Seeing him against the wall she seemed to stop and look at him.

"Mo..mo..mom?"

It came out more like a question as the figure in front of him let out a ferocious growl, Bryan kept the gun trained but with shaky fingers.

"Please stay back!"

Bryan felt tears running down his dirty face as the figure of him mom seemed to cock her head left and stare at Bryan. Then to his surprise and horror, the figure spoke to him in a blood curdled voice.

"You did this to me! It was your fault that I am dead Bryan! You let me die because you were a little cry baby. You let him kill me and now I have come to kill you! Whatever love I had for you is now gone, and you must be punished for what you have done!"

Bryan shook hard as the gun was swaying every which way; tears were streaming like a faucet of water down his cheeks as his mother started moving closer. Opening his mouth to speak but hearing no words from himself, Bryan shook even harder as he could practically smell her now, could feel her breath on his neck. He couldn't do it; he couldn't kill her, not now not ever. Bryan slowly raised the gun and put it in his mouth. His mother just seemed to smirk, it was her or him, and there was no way out this time. Putting his finger on the trigger Bryan muffled something that sounded like I am sorry, and pulled the trigger.

Bryan shot awake like the bullet from the gun in his dream, looking around wildly he fell out of bed and hit the floor hard. Bryan opened his mouth to yell but he stopped himself not wanting his cousin to come in. It took him a minute to remember fully where he was, it slowly came back to him though as the events from his arrival flooded his mind. Bryan slowly raised himself up from the floor and sat on the foot of his bed. Putting his hand to his forehead he could feel the sweat on his head, he was still physically shaking from the nightmare. Getting to his feet slowly he reached into his black travel bag, inside he pulled out a cheap watch looking at the time, it was nearly four thirty in the morning! He had slept pretty much for over twelve hours, picking up his pants, and setting the watch down on his dresser; Bryan put the black denims on and silently unlocked the door and peaked in to the hallway. Seemed clear enough walking silently down the hall he stumbled over his own feet, cursing lowly but furiously to himself he bite his tongue and found the restroom.

Walking in Bryan set the black bag down and clicked the light on closing the door. With a click he locked it shut as he bent down over the porcelain sink. Looking up into the mirror he looked at his face, his black hair covered his eyes from view, from prying eyes that would try to know him. Moving it aside with his hand, Bryan looked at his eyes as he could see the pain in them. The pain he just couldn't escape the pain that he had done nothing and let her die, that in his weakness he lost what mattered most. The tears were forming at the edge of his eyes now, putting his hand up he quickly wiped them away. No he would not cry again, that ended long ago. Slowly looking down he could see the deep scars on his wrists. Those were his reminders of what happened when he cried; he could not let this emotion rule over his life again. He would not let it, he had to remain strong. Turning on the water Bryan silently splashed water in his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he spoke out loud.

"Never again…"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Double D slowly opened his eyes as his alarm came on from across the room. As if it was clock work to him Double D slid his feet out of bed and right into a pair of bunny slippers. Yawning with a small stretch Double D was already alert and quickly made his bed

"Messy messy messy"

Turning around Double D walked to his dresser and hit the button on his alarm clock which read 6:00 am. It was time to start getting ready for the first day of school! Double D could hardly contain himself in some measures, he love school, he loved having the opportunity to learn new things. Moving to one of the drawrs in his dresser, Double D opened it as inside was about five pairs of clothing as neatly folded crease for crease. Removing one of the outfits with which was a pair of purple shorts, a pair of short casual white socks, an orange shirt with a matching lighter color tie and a spring jacket which was a light blue in color. With clothes in hand Double D walked out of his room and down the hall way with a cheerful whistle, passing by Bryans room the door was closed, he would check in on him after his show. After all he would not want to be late on his first day of school.

Walking into the bathroom Double D clicked on the light as everything seemed to be normal and in order. Walking over to the sink he set his clothes down on the edge, out of the corner of his eye, Double D saw a small smudge of red on the shiny white porcelain. Getting a closer look Double D was unsure what it was, if he didn't know better he would say it was blood, but where would that have come from. Double D thought for a minute, perhaps Bryan had a good shave and cut him self by accident it happens. Grabbing a piece of tissue Double D wet it a little and cleaned up the smudge tossing the tissue in the trash bin. With a step in his walk Double D hopped in the shower.

Bryan sat silently on the edge of his bed, he had already showered and done his usual morning routine, after his nightmare he had decided to just stay awake for the rest of the day. He did not know how long he had sat there in the dark but it must have been a couple ours or so. All he could do is think about his nightmare and thus the memories he could not escape. Putting his head up Bryan heard the shower come on, which meant Edd was up no doubt getting ready for school. Bryan was not looking forward to today, in fact he would just as much rather stay here and rot out of eye shot of other people. But judging from his cousins attitude, he would not let that happen without a fight like no other. Bryan was not afraid to take a punch but taking verbal abuse from Edd he had tasted a little of yesterday, was decidedly worse. It seemed liked forever the shower was on, what was he doing in there cleaning himself got three years worth? Bryan shook his head, a few moments later the stream of water went off, and a few more minutes there was a knock at his door. It was his friendly neighborhood annoyance come to drive him insane. Knowing the knocking would be relentless Bryan got up and walked to the door.

If first impressions were everything a normal person would say Edd was an outstanding citizen, he was dressed to what Bryan though was impossible and that was perfection. Edd was smiling at him, who the hell was this happy in the morning!? Edd seemed to take in Bryan who himself was dressed in baggy black pants a black band shirt, and a black backwards hat.

"Good morning and salutations Cousin, it is such a beautiful day to start off a new year of learning and school traditions."

Bryan shook his head as he silently pushed past Edd who once again did not seem to take offense in the least. Bryan had heard of passive but this was beyond ridiculous. Breakfast was rather quick and uneventful in the least, just Edd scrambling around and making them both eggs, measuring out salt, cleaning up and already clean counter, it was like watching a woman on an cleaning info commercial. Bryan had hardly ate anything and of course like always by his aunt and uncle he was scolded and was told to eat something to keep up his strength by his cousin. Sometimes things just never seemed to change. With breakfast done there was a sharp sound of a brake outside. Edd seemed to heighten up immediately as he washed off his plate and set it down in the sink. With that Bryan was sure this meant the bus had arrived to take them to hell.

"Shall we go learn some new things today Cousin, put a smile on that face it's the first day of school!"

Bryan just shook his head and totally ignored Edd and walked out the door, the bus sat in front of the house and was full of kids. Ready or not here comes the Cousin of Edd.


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to Peach Creek High

Chapter 3

Bryan walked out the door of his cousins house silently as he trudged for the bus, from site he could see many kids on it and god knows he was going to hate half of them. Even before Bryan slowly climbed into the bus the kids inside had seen him exit Edd's house and were staring. Standing at the front of the bus Bryan got a good look at the kids on the bus. Sitting in the front appeared to be a toned boy of about 6,0, at first glance he looked like your common variety jock, the boy a green shirt the sleeves cut off, a pair of black shorts, white sneakers and a red hat on his head. Next to him was a girl of about 5,5 she was blonde with short cropped hair, she wore a thin black and white shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black sunglasses on her nose. Looking in the next seat across from them sat another girl who was maybe 5 foot nothing with red flowing hair, she had on a plain white tank top with a red shirt over it unbuttoned. She wore cut off blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Next to her was a boy abut the same height, he looked like your average poder puff from first view, he wore a blue turtleneck shirt with a pair of tan pants and a pair of loafers on his feet, his hair was sort of puffed up, Bryans first impression, gay. Looking behind them Bryan saw a tall tanned boy with dark bluish hair probasbly dyed, he was rather lengthy but had some good muscle to him.

He worse a yellow muscle shirt with a red stripe down the center with long blue jeans and huge red and white sneakers. The next person on the seat over was perhaps the weirder of them, he was a boy of about 5,6 with a bald head, he had a white shirt, bleans jeans rolled up with flip flops on his feet, and in his hand was a plank of 2 by 4 wood with what appeared to be a face on it. Ironically the boy was not looking at him but the piece of wood was. Sitting in the two seats behind that boy on each side was a set of girls, one was tall with red long hair that covered her eye's she wore a white cut off shirt which showered her belly button, a pair of cut off short jeans amd sneakers around her seemingly ankles. The one next to her was blonde with long hair down the back, she wore a sky blue shirt, a pair of white shorts and similar white sneakers. The one across was the outcast of sorts of that group with short jet dark blue cropped hair, a black tank top with cut off black denims and a pair of black boots. An then near the back was two familiar faces, the two known as Ed and Eddy, they were both just chatting not even looking Bryans way.

As Edd came behind him Bryan came out of his little look around as his cousin spoke.

"Salutations everyone! Let me introduce you to my cousin Bryan who will be joining us in our adventure for learning this year and perhaps more after that! Bryan let me introduce you to everyone. These two over here are Kevin and Nazz."

Bryan watched as Edd pointed to the red capped boy and the blonde in the first seat.

"These two are Sarah and Jimmy."

Bryan looked at the short girl and the gay looking dude.

These next three are Johnny, Plank and Rolf.

Bryan was alittle taken aback when Edd said there were three. If he was seeing this correctly his cousin had just referred to a plank of wood as an actual person… and people thought Bryan was unstable this kid had him beat, hell this place had him beat. Looking at Edd who looked a little.. shaken at introducing the next kids.

"An these three ladies are the Kanker Sisters Lee, Marie, and May."

Edd seemed to hurry past these three girls as he hurried to Ed and Eddy in the back. At the risk of being stared at even longer Bryan said nothing to the other kids and walked to the back of the bus and took the empty seat on the right and put his hat over his eye's almost immediately the bus started moving. As everyone start chattering Bryan zoned out and left himself to his thoughts.

"Hi Double D!"

Ed greeted Edd with his usual demeanor as Double D sat down next to his large friend as Eddy seemed to stare at Bryan in the corner.

"Good morning Ed are you prepared to learn new things today?"

Ed seemed to think hard at that moment as he put his finger to his chin and started to move it with the same motion as his mouth as if the question was hard. After and unsettling moment Ed took his finger down as he said happily.

"Two plus two equals butter toast!"

Double D merely put his hand to his mouth as he let out a small chuckle looking back at Eddy who was still staring at Bryan four seats back. Double D didn't know why but Eddy had acted very strange toawrds Bryan since he arrived, Eddy usually did not stare at people like this.

"Eddy is everything ok? Your staring at Bryan."

Eddy diverted his attention back to Double D as he did not say much just looked down and spoke lowly.

"The kids weird sock head even you must see it. Look at him just sitting back there all alone as if no one else is here. I mean who exactly is he, where does he come from, why did he come here? He has barely spoken ten words since he got here."

"Eddy if I didn't know you better I would say you're a little jelous of my Cousin coming to live with me. I assure you Eddy that his living with me will not pull me away from conversing with you and Ed, in fact it is my hopes that he can hang out with all of us. Things have been complicated for him, Mother and Father have not given me specific details but he is here to find himself."

Eddy crossed his arms like he accepted the answer but he knew that it was not the full story, in fact Edd knew that full story and even he found it hard to swallow, even from a scientific stand point what had happened to Bryans family and several other people was pure horror movie scenes.

"Give him time Eddy he will come around! Now are we all ready for School and starting our Adventure once again into learning and knowledge!"

While Eddy stuck his tongue out big Ed hopped up and down a little as he said gravy as Peach Creek High had just come into view. The bus came to a stop as Bryan removed the hat from his eye's and saw the large building outside the window, as the doors gave a hiss and opened the kids started piling out. Bryan got up as he followed behind the Edd's silently, hitting his boots on the cracked pavement Bryan walked forward past the Edd's pushing his way past Kevin ever so slightly the large boy pushed him alittle from behind.

"Watch where you are going.."

Bryan put his hand up not even turning as he flipped Kevin the bird and kept walking. It was not going to be a secret for long that Bryan hated jocks. Bryan heard some foot steps from behind and felt sudden rush of air. Instinctively he ducked as the fist just barely grazed his head. Almost in a circular motion Bryan hit the ground, swung his hips and hit Kevin straight in the legs knocking him to the ground. Bryan hit his feet again as he glared at the Jock who was already trying to regain his feet. Almost immediately Edd ran forward to get between the two.

"Bryan, Kevin that is quite enough, this establishment is not a place to fight!"

Watching Kevin the girl known as Nazz came to Kevins side and helped him up talking low to him guding him away from Bryan who shook his head and turned and started walking. Edd quickly stepped in front of Bryan with a look of dismay on his face.

"Bryan that was incomprehensible actions on your part I think you should apologize to Kevin and attone for your actions.."

Bryan glared at Edd as he spoke harshly.

"Why don't you go study your books, and clean your sparkling room and leave me to my own business Edd… let me inform you of something you are not my mother or my father and I don't have to listen to a word you say so leave me the hell alone!"

Bryan spit the words out as Edd slinked back away from him with hurt in his eye's as Bryan turned and walked away from the now staring eyes behind. Yep this was definetly going to be a place he was going to hate he knew it already.


	5. Chapter 4 Still a Geek

Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: For the ones who read this story when I first brought it out I would like to personally apologize for not updating it sooner. It has been a rough couple months for me and the time I would have spent on this story was all but gone. Now that things have calmed down I will be updating this story atleast one time per week if not more depending on my time. Thank you for liking the story and I hope the chapters to come will keep you interested.**_

_**- The Forge**_

Bryan sat almost idly in the study hall his hat over his eyes, all the same kids from the bus were in the room as well, like the bus Bryan sat in the back corner away from everyone. Thankfully the scuffle in the school yard had been all but forgotten or at least he hoped it was and he could be left alone. Class had been an absolute bore in reality, Bryan did not really believe that he was going to ever apply the knowledge that Columbus found the America's anywhere in his life. It was not widely known but Bryan was extremly intelligent, but now and days he found learning dull and unproductive of his time. He had lost whatever future he had when the incident happened so why bother with all this shit? Bryan heard the scooting of a chair at his table, almost silently in his head he sighed as that was probably Edd to scold him some more about his earlier actions.

Bryan admitted his earlier outburst was a little uncalled for, but his anger always got the best of him everytime. Edd had been a bit taken a back by his reaction, enough that the brainy geek shed some tears. But Bryan was sick of people standing over him telling him what the hell he needed to do, he didn't need a figure head he needed someone who respected his boundries, and so far that was not Edd. Figuring he could not delay the inevitable Bryan pulled the cap off his eye's to face his cousin. To his surprise Edd was not sitting in front of him but one of the girls from the bus. If he remembered correctly her name was Lee Kanker. She seemed to be watching him with anticipation, sitting up Bryan slowly put his hands on the table as Lee leaned forward putting his hands on the table too. There was a small unsettling silence between the two of them for a time, they seemed to just stare at each other, as if they were looking for some secret they were hiding.

In the end it ended up being Lee who broke the seemingly long silence.

"Heya Bryan names Lee, Lee Kanker and from what I have heard your Bryan, Edd's long lost cousin from the city. You seem to be enjoying your time here so far it seems."

Bryan could hear the sarcasm in the last part of the sentence as he looked at Lee. From a closer view her hair was what appeared to be a dark blue with lighter blue highlights. Her eye's were a dark emerald green. She seemed pretty content with herself, the kind of girl who had that I don't care attitude. Bryan leaned back as he silently crossed his arms and looked at Lee.

"I suppose I was enjoying my time in this bore fest, but I suppose that is going to come to an end I take it?"

Bryan had a hint of sarcasm in what he said as he looked at Lee raising his eyebrows. Lee seemed to just smile as she took what he said.

"Your so cute and witty, I can tell that your Double D's cousin, but where Double D lacks that mean streak you seem to have taken it up and ran with it."

Bryan had not exactly exspected to be called cute, Lee seemed to be more of on the edge kind of girl, doesn't care about keeping things to herself. She seemed like she was the one took the leap of faith and screwed the dangers. Bryan respected that because he had become that way himself years ago. Leaning forward Bryan put his hands back on the table and looked at Lee.

"Perhaps we could get along."

Double D sat silently as a small table with Ed, and Eddy, a book lay open in front of him as his eye's eagerly read the material he had gotten from class. Ed was playing with Eddy as they flicked a piece of paper back and forth with rubber bands, hitting each other.

"Look at that, first he takes down shovelchin, then he yells at you for no reason, and now he's talking with one of the Kanker Sisters. Your Cousin is definitely out there Sockhead. I would bet a jaw breaker he has a screw loose."

Double D looked up from his book as he observed where his cousin was sitting, Eddy was right he seemed to be having a conversation with Lee Kanker. Double D personally didn't have that big of an issue with this.. maybe if his Cousin drew Lee's attention then she might lose interest in Double D, after the several months after months of the Kanker Sisters harassing them, Double D found it a relief that not only was Lee Kanker possibly taking interest in someone else, but also that Double D might be able to study more now that Lee isn't trying to play footsy with him when he isn't looking.

"I say this is a subperb thing Eddy, maybe a new friend might help Bryan to open up. That was the reason mother and father accepted having him live with us. I have no problem with him talking to Lee Kanker."

Eddy seemed to scuff as he gave Double D a im not stupid look.

"Don't be so noble Sockhead, I know as well as you do that if Lee is more interested in your Cousin she just might leave you alone."

Double D's face became red as Eddy had spoken his thoughts. Reguardless of Eddy's past the shortest of the bunch had definitely gotten smarter somewhere along the way. Looking back up at Bryan the final bell of the day rang as school let out.

"Sweet!"

Eddy seemed to yell not realizing it was already time to leave, without even a hint or of notice Eddy bolted out the door for his locker, Ed got up and followed behind him.

"But I like chickens too Eddy!"

Double D just smiled and chuckled at his friends as he packed his bag and smiled walking out of the study hall, taking a glance back at the table Bryan was at his Cousin had already left and Lee Kanker was gone as well. Double D just shrugged he would see his Cousin soon enough. Walking through the hall ways the kids had already departed and they were empty. Walking casually Double D came to his locker and started putting in the code on his lock. The sudden hand coming upon the locker hard enough to make an echo made Double D fly back in shock. He look back directly into the face of one of Kevin's friends. He was a huge brute of about 6,3 with muscle and a crew cut to match his mean demeanor. Double D felt so small and innsignificant compared to the teenager in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

Double D spoke the words with confidence as the large boy smacked the book bag out of Double D's hands. Putting his large hand on Double D's shirt he picked up Double D with ease as Double D couldn't even struggle as he was pushed into the lockers.

"Your Cousin disrespected my friend and now I am going to disrespect your ugly face."

The boy was direct and to the point as Double D was powerless to even fight back, his puny body could not match this boys muscle. Watching the older boy pull back his fist Double D closed his eyes an waited for the inevitable.

"Hey! Drop him!"

Bryan had been walking around the school trying to located his cousin to apologize for his earlier outburst, to his surprise he had suddenly stumbled upon a large boy ready to cold cock him in the face. Bryan quickly covered the distance between himself and the large boy and grabbed his pulled back fist stopping the punch that was to come. Quickly yanking the bigger boy let go of Double D and tried to swing for Bryan. Avoiding the clumsy shot with ease the boys fist meant cold locker as Bryan got between Double D and the large boy.

"You won't touch my Cousin you big bitch, you got some beef you take it up with me from now on not my Cousin."

Bryan spat the words out as the boy shook his hand from hitting the locker, letting his face contort into anger the boy spat out words of his own.

"You disrespected Kevin and now I am going to make sure you don't do it again, doing it to you is all the better!"

The boy did not hesitate as he pulled back his other hand, balled it into a fist and went to punch, Bryan waited as the boys fist came for him, moving precisely before it would have connected with his nose, Bryan ducked down as the boys hand hit the locker hard enough to leave a dent. Bryan balled his fist and jammed it hard right into the boys groin. The large boy almost instantly gripped his crotch as his face went white and he fell to the ground the fight literally knocked out of his body. Regaining his feet almost casually Bryan walked up to the doubled over boy and spoke.

"You tell Kevin if he wants me then he can come and get me, not send his lackeys to harass my cousin. From now on you better not try the stunt you pulled here again or there will be more to bite off then you can chew."

Bryan spat the words out as he turned and let his face loosen up some as he offered a hand to Double D who took it and got back to his feet shakily.

"You ok Bro?"

Bryan looked at his cousin who was clearly shaken.

Double D sighed in relief when his Cousin came to his rescue, letting himself stop shaking he looked at Bryan and spoke lowly.

"Thank you Bryan, thank you so much I owe you a lot for what you just did."

"Call it even Edd, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did you were only trying to prevent and incident like this, I saw that only a bit ago. That's why I wanted to come find you."

Bryan waited for Edd to open his locker, the boy on the ground had already slowly moved away and down the hall. After Edd got his things Bryan walked beside him.

"I know you were not as bad as you made yourself out to be Cousin Bryan. Perhaps later we can get to know each other better seeming you have said barely twenty two words since arriving?"

"Don't press your luck Edd your still a geek".

Double D smiled to himself as he didn't take it as a insult but as a break through, it would be slow coming but perhaps Bryan might find himself happier here after all, but in that only time could tell.


End file.
